


Autumn at Fairbridge Hall

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Autumn Ball, Bottom Louis, Country House, Fox hunting party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, North Yorkshire, Period-Typical Homophobia, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: It is October 1817. Mr. Louis Tomlinson hosts an Autumn Ball and a Fox Hunting Party at his estate Fairbridge Hall, with the intention of finding suitable husbands for his younger sisters.A Regency AU where Louis does not want to deal with marriage proposals, a stubborn sister and unwelcome guests. The only things he really wants is peace and quiet and..., the handsome Mr. Styles.





	Autumn at Fairbridge Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsjustsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustsee/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Autumn at Fairbridge Hall [TŁUMACZENIE PL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384297) by [dialectic_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos)



> Dear letsjustsee, 
> 
> You asked for a Regency AU and said to go nuts... and so I did. I even put in a Top Harry and Bottom Louis :-) I hope you'll like it. There isn't much smut in it as I feel it doesn't fit the story very well. I did include an unexpected nude scene though, as a little extra ;-)
> 
> Special note: 
> 
> There is period typical homophobia in this fic and an intended attempt to injure a person during the fox hunt. Just a fair warning.
> 
> Here's the [ tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171157951241/autumn-at-fairbridge-hall-by-noellehenry-rating) and trailer (yes, I really went nuts with this fic) and thank you [Sam](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/britpickerhl) for your help and advice, as always :-)

             

 

 

 

 

                

 

Tucked away between the hills of the North Yorkshire Dales lies Fairbridge Hall, home of the Tomlinson family. A beautiful Georgian house surrounded by trees and shrubs adorned in golden and red leaves that are softly rustling in the wind that blows weakly across the dark green hills, obscured from view by shards of mist. At the end of the grand garden the lake lies peacefully between the garden and the woods. Only a few ripples are visible on the glassy surface of the water. Meandering paths offer surprising peeks through trees. Fairbridge Hall is breathtaking in autumn when the flaming colours of leaves, still barely hanging on to the tree branches, reflect in the splendid lake.

Today, Fairbridge Hall is bustling. Staff are whispering excitedly among themselves, about their new livery, the temporary new additions to the staff; maids and valets some of the guests would bring.

The Tomlinson sisters are chatting happily about the impending event. Except for Miss Felicite, perhaps. If possible she would rather escape the event entirely and find a quiet place to read or write in her journal. However, as a member of the Tomlinson family she must attend. All of the Tomlinson sisters are still single. Charlotte had missed her season in town, due to Grandmother’s illness. Grandmother decided they should arrange a house party in autumn, containing a ball and a hunting party. They would surely find Charlotte a husband, a well-respected man in possession of a good fortune and if the occasion should happen; a husband for Felicite.

Since there are hardly any eligible future husbands in the neighbourhood. Mr. Louis Tomlinson had sent out invitations three weeks prior for an Autumn Ball to be held on Friday the 17th October 1817 at Fairbridge Hall, anticipating finding husbands for his younger sisters, especially his eldest sister Charlotte in whose honor the ball is held. The invitations had been gratefully accepted by the various families.

Hosting a ball is no small matter. Finding musicians to play at the ball had proven to be quite a task and providing supper for all of their dear guests had almost resulted in his Grandmother sending the cook away. He, thankfully, prevented that from happening by mediating between them. In the end his Grandmother and cook finally agreed on a final menu. And then there was the matter after the ball; receiving thank you notes from their attending guests. His Grandmother absolutely loved receiving those little praising letters afterwards.

‘My dear brother,” Felicite says,’why do you wish to marry off your precious sisters, when you have no intention of finding a wife yourself. You must know, I have no intention of finding a husband.’ Miss Felicite sits in her favourite seat in the library, near the fireplace and the large window overlooking the Howgill Fells.

‘Because, my dear sister. It is only appropriate that I find you and your sisters a good husband. I am just doing my duty as a brother. You know our parents would have if they still had been amongst us.’ Louis replies patiently. He has been having this conversation many times with his younger sister. He knows very well Felicite is opposed to being married off, she does have a strong will. It would not surprise him the least if she would reject a future proposal, nevertheless… he is determined to find her a husband. Preferably a man who shares his sister’s interest in English literature.

Felicite closes her book and rises from her seat. There’s a disappointed and sad look on her lovely face..

‘But they are not.’ She answers and walks to the door, removing herself from the room.

~-~

‘Louis, dear. Have you invited the Cordens?’ Grandmother asks. The older woman sits in the drawing room, wearing her signature black dress, which is contrasting with her white hair.Louis nods, of course he has. ‘The Horans? The Paynes?’ Grandmother hardly looks up at her oldest grandchild who is watching her wearily. She still is not entirely recovered from her latest illness and having missed the season in town, she has enough reason to be adamant about organising a house party. Insisting Louis finds suitable young men for his sisters.

‘Yes, Grandmother, I have.’ he tries not to sound impatiently. The Corden family are their closest friends as are the Payne and Horan family. Of course they are invited to the ball.

‘Good.’ She resumes her card game.  
  
A signal for Louis to withdraw from the drawing room and leave Grandmother in peace. He decides to take a walk through the garden to escape the madness that is Fairbridge Hall today.

The Tomlinsons are a wealthy family. Fairbridge Hall is an impressive house. There are stables, several carriages, land, woods and the garden; Louis’ favourite place on the entire estate.

He sits down on the bench and takes in the beauty of the landscape surrounding him. In the far distant lies Oakwood Manor, where Liam Payne, Louis’ best friend, lives. As young boys they played in the woods on their families’ estates, as young adolescent men, they were riding, chasing each other on their horses. Those days are gone; Liam is now married to Miss Sophia Smith, the eldest daughter of a Duke from an estate in South Yorkshire.

Liam has informed the Tomlinsons he has a guest staying at Oakwood Manor, whom he would bring to the ball on Thursday and, if Louis allows, the hunt on Saturday.

‘I hear Mr. Horan is bringing guests too.’ Louis’ eldest sister Charlotte disturbs his musings as she walks past in her navy cotton print high waist dress with long sleeves, shielding her arms from the cool weather.

“So he does.’ Louis admits. Niall informed him by letter that he would bring two guests. He didn’t mention their names, only mentioned the pair were a young woman and a young man, siblings from Cheshire, visiting the Horan family for hunting season.

“What is their name?” Charlotte asks curiously. Louis looks up and smiles. Charlotte and Felicite were each other’s opposite. Where Felicite does not want marriage at all, Charlotte can not wait to marry a handsome young man.

“Mr. Horan did not mention. Apparently the young woman and her brother are visiting friends.”  
  
“Is the man married or single?”  
  
“I can not be sure. I assume single, since he is visiting with his sister.’ Louis says in thought.  
“How so?’  
  
“My dear brother,” his sister replies impatiently, “can’t you see? Surely you must have thought of the possibility this man might be a future husband? A man of great fortune, perhaps.”

“I have not met him, so I would not know.” Louis has no intention to continue the conversation with his sister. He is not going to marry her off to just any young man. He needs the assurance the man can provide for his sister.  
  
“Imagine him being a handsome young man? He might fall in love with one of us.’ Charlotte giggles at Louis’ face, he looks at her with great disapproval.

“Charlotte! That is quite presumptuous of you, dear sister.”  
  
“We are beautiful as you, my dear brother and our beloved Grandmother, always tell us, so I do not see why he would not fall for one of us.’ She smiles sweetly.

“In that case, I hope he just does not want a wife solely for her beauty. You girls, are intelligent young women and I hope the men at the ball will appreciate that fact.’ Louis replies with a fond smile.

“Felicite does not want a husband.’ Charlotte eyes him carefully.

“I am well aware of that, I assure you.” He feels his shoulders tense.  
  
“Do not push her too much.’ Charlotte turns to follow the garden path that leads to the entrance door of the house.

He will not push Felicite, but if a man shows interest in her and she returns his interest, unexpectedly, well… stranger things have happened.

Louis gets up from his seat, adjusts his grey coat and follows his sister to the house. He needs to make sure, the house and rooms are prepared for receiving guests, who will be arriving soon.

-~-

The Tomlinson sisters and their brother are gathered outside to greet their guests. Mr. Horan and his guests will be staying with them at Fairbridge Hall. Louis observes his sisters. Phoebe and Daisy, the twins and youngest of the sisters are excitedly jumping up and down, he does not have the heart to reprimand them. They usually do not receive many guests at Fairbridge Hall. Felicite is clearly bored, although she attempts to hide her boredom from the family. Charlotte is all smiles and curious. Grandmother is already waiting in the drawing room, avoiding the cold outside.

Finally, the carriages appear; five light-four wheeled black carriages with a hard top, pulled by pairs of horses make a sharp turn and slowly come to a halt before the Hall. The driver of the first carriage jumps down and opens the door. Louis almost chokes and inwards he curses his Grandmother for interfering in his life, because stepping down gracefully from the carriage is Miss Eleanor Calder. Of course, she had been invited to the ball, but he was not informed Miss Calder would be staying with them. He puts on a fake smile and kisses her gloved hand. Her maid follows her, stepping out of the carriage.

‘Welcome, Miss Calder. How kind of you to grace us with your company.’ Miss Calder smiles sweetly at him, a small blush appears on her cheeks. From the second carriage, Niall Horan swiftly jumps down the steps in a very not gentleman manner. He greets Louis, by shaking his hand and then turns to walk to the third carriage. The driver opens the door and Niall takes the hand of a blond young woman, who carefully steps out of the carriage. After her follows a tall young man with long dark brown curls, grey breeches and a black waistcoat. He miscalculates the steps and tumbles down on the gravel. Louis hears the girls giggle behind him.

‘Girls!’ he hisses, without looking at them, because that might set him off too. The driver helps the young man upright. Niall shakes his head with a soft smile and the woman rolls her eyes fondly, watching the man wipe the dust from his breeches.

‘My apologies.’ The young man whispers, seemingly embarrassed by his misfortune.

‘Louis, my friend, may I introduce to you to my fiancée, Miss Gemma Styles and her brother, Mr. Harry Styles.’

Louis welcomes them to his home and introduces the Styles siblings to his sisters and Miss Calder. The latter is showing disapproval when introduced to Mr. Styles, which annoys Louis. Miss Calder has never shown any signs of disapproval or discomfort before and Mr. Styles does not deserve such treatment.  
  
Mr.Styles blushes furiously when he shakes Louis’ hand. His voice cracks when he excuses himself for his awkwardness and thanks Louis for inviting them to stay with him and his family. The man is stunning. Louis takes in the man’s features; wide green eyes, pale skin, dark brown curls, tall and slender, long legs. Absolutely stunning.

Louis always had a preference for men, which, of course, is a bit unfortunate as the heir to the family fortune. Hence his plan to marry off his four sisters before finding a wife for himself. He is just postponing the inevitable. However, his Grandmother has different plans for her grandson. She keeps inviting Miss Calder, the granddaughter of her best friend, to all of their social events. Up until today, he has been polite and engaging, but in all honesty; he does not care for the girl. She is beautiful, just like his sisters are beautiful, but rather ignorant, shallow and impolite, as she now displayed. If he ever marries, it will certainly not be to Miss Calder.

‘Of course, Mr. Styles. Any friend of Mr. Horan is welcome at my house. Do come inside.’ He invites the company in.

He guides them to the the drawing room, which is conveniently placed near the front door where Grandmother is already waiting to greet their visitors. The cream coloured walls and the soft tones of green of the curtains and furniture, make for a welcoming room. A pleasant room to welcome guests in and enjoy tea together..

Mr. Styles is attacked by Louis’ younger siblings, asking the man not so subtle questions. He is going to have a word with the twins later that day. Mr. Styles is young, very handsome and exceptionally agreeable; this does not go unnoticed by his sisters either. Mr. Styles is also extremely nervous and clumsy. Except from falling out of the carriage. He has let his teaspoon drop several times, spilled tea on his white muslin shirt and nearly dropped his cup.Louis can not help but find it endearing, he is so very different  from the rigid gentlemen Louis usually encounters in his daily life.

Louis sits in the library when his friend Niall enters the room.

‘What a lovely surprise to bring your fiancée, you could have told me before.’ Louis winks at Niall. He can not help but be amused by the sudden arrival of an unexpected fiancée, especially since it is his friend Niall Horan, who does have the reputation of being a charmer.

‘Ah, I do apologize, my friend. I had every intention of telling you, but I thought it would be a nice surprise to introduce her as my fiancée at the Autumn Ball, it did seem the perfect opportunity. She is lovely and intelligent.’ Niall sits down contentedly in one the comfortable arm chairs near the fireplace.

‘She is indeed. I am happy for you. Alas, there goes my wish to have one of my gentlemen friends marry my sister Charlotte or Felicite.’ Louis sighs deeply. Niall just made his life-work a bit more difficult today.

‘I am sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think your sisters and I would have been compatible. Especially not Miss Felicite.’ Niall replies with sincere regret.

‘I know. It would have been nice, though.’ Louis leans back in his chair. ‘What about Mr. Styles? Is he still single?’

Niall chuckles.

‘He is, but I doubt he will be interested in either Miss Charlotte or Miss Felicite.’

‘My sisters are all very beautiful and intelligent young women, Mr. Horan. Why wouldn’t Mr. Styles be interested? Has he set his mind on someone else.’ Louis is almost offended on behalf of his lovely sisters.

‘He might have, I would not know. Like me, I do not think he is compatible with any of your lovely sisters, my dear friend.’’

‘Is he always so...nervous?’ Louis is curious as to why Mr. Styles seemingly does not feel at ease in their company.

‘No, he is not. He is a bit of a dreamer, interested in books, but I have never seen him so… clumsy as he was today.’ Niall replies with concern.

‘I wonder what made him so nervous…, I do hope it is not us. I do not want my guests to feel uncomfortable in my family’s presence. Mr. Styles seems like a nice and kind young man. I hope he will soon feel at home.’ Louis muses, thinking of the handsome man, who had retreated to the blue guestroom earlier.

‘He certainly is a very kind man. He does get ill easily, unfortunately; his weak lungs give him a lot of trouble, poor fellow.’ Niall’s concern sounds sincere.

‘I see. I suppose the fog and rain of the autumn season will not do him much good then. I hope he will enjoy himself while being here.’

‘He will, I am sure; he is just as much an avid reader as Miss Felicite is, they will get along splendidly.’

‘Really? That is interesting, very interesting.’ Louis nods, despite Niall’s earlier remark, Louis suddenly sees opportunities for his reluctant younger sister. Maybe she will warm up to Mr. Styles. Even though Louis would have preferred Mr. Styles for himself, but as it is, that is just wishful thinking. He needs to have his priorities right.

Niall chuckles, shaking his head.

‘I can see your brain working. I hope she does like him, but knowing Felicite; do not get your hopes up, my friend. She has always been a stubborn girl with a mind of her own.’ Niall pats his shoulder as he gets up.’ I better go upstairs and get ready for dinner.’

Niall leaves the room quietly and Louis watches him go, even though his mind is elsewhere.

‘Stranger things have happened, my friend.’ he mumbles to himself.

-~-

  
Dinner is served in the dining room; double doors leading from the drawing room to the family dining room. The dark mahogany of the dining table and chairs and green velvet curtains give the room an austere atmosphere. Dinner itself is a chaotic affair tonight. The twins, Phoebe and Daisy, are chatting with their Grandmother and Miss Calder. Even though Miss Calder keeps sneaking hopeful glances Louis’ way. Charlotte and Miss Styles are animatedly talking to each other. Mr. Styles and Felicite are in deep conversation, probably talking about poetry and novels. Mr. Styles appears a bit more relaxed. As far as Louis can tell, he has not dropped or spilled anything during dinner.Niall and Louis are catching up, since it has been awhile since they have seen each other last.

‘I am looking forward to the ball.’ he hears Miss Styles say and all the ladies at the table are excitedly agreeing with her, well..., except for the predictable exception. Louis watches Felicite as she rolls her eyes at the conversation. He winks at her.

After dinner the men remain in the dining room, conversing over drinking port and smoking cigars, while the women retreat to the adjacent drawing room. The three men discuss the upcoming hunting party at Fairbridge Hall, which will be held in a week’s time. Mr. Horan, his fiancée and Mr. Styles will stay until after the party. Louis fears Miss Calder will extend her visit until the event as well.

Later that night his guests retire to their respective guest rooms at Fairbridge Hall. Louis goes for a stroll in the garden, while it is not entirely dark yet. He loves the solitude of the desolate garden at night. Although he grew up, surrounded by women, he could never get quite used to their endless chatter. When his dear father was still alive they would spend hours talking at night in this very same garden. Just the two of them. He still misses the man, even though it has been a few years since his father died from food poisoning on one of his travels. His sweet mother died many years before while giving birth to his twin sisters. She was not strong enough, there had been complications and she died an hour after the twins were born, leaving his father, Louis, Charlotte and Felicite behind in a state of shock. Louis can still feel the pain of that dreadful day. It never quite leaves. Now it is just him, his sisters and Grandmother, who has become fragile lately. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of these sad memories and constant worries.

The colours of the trees have turned from bright green in summer to gold and red in autumn, only slightly visible at dusk. Louis takes a deep breath, the autumn chill is filling his lungs. He sits on the bench overlooking the garden and the hills. A tall silhouette stands a bit further to the left, wrapping a woollen scarf around his neck. He walks towards Louis, with his head down. When he is almost standing in front of Louis, Louis coughs, to make his presence known.M r. Styles is clearly startled by Louis’ presence in the garden.

‘My apologies sir. I did not see you sitting there.’ He excuses himself awkwardly.

‘No need to apologise, my friend. It is getting dark, which surely hid my person from view.’ Louis reassures him. ‘Come sit with me, while we still can admire the view.’ He shuffles a bit to the left, to make room for Mr. Styles. In the twilight the man is even more attractive. The moonlight gives his pale complexion a soft glow. Louis suppresses the urge to touch Mr. Style’s cheek and press a kiss to his full pink lips. Mr. Styles, unaware of Louis’ inner turmoil, sits down, his hands folded in his lap. Louis looks at him. Apparently Mr. Styles is a shy person, which only adds to Louis’ rapidly developing affection for the man.

‘Needed a bit of fresh air, Mr. Styles?’ He starts the conversation.

‘Yes sir, you have a wonderful garden and a magnificent view.’ Mr. Styles compliments him.

‘Well, thank you, Mr. Styles. I would like to think I have. My Grandfather had this garden designed when he was still a young man. I always enjoy my time alone in the garden at night. It is so peaceful and quiet.’ Louis says while he looks over to the hills in the far distant.

‘My apologies, sir. I had no intention of disturbing your private time. Forgive me.’ Mr. Styles is already getting up, but Louis gently touches his arm.

‘Oh no, Mr. Styles. You are not. I do appreciate a man’s company, your company.’ He emphasizes the last part of his sentence. Mr. Styles sits down abruptly, glancing aside to Louis, who smiles encouragingly at him.

‘Y-You do?’ Mr. Styles inquires hesitantly.

‘Well, yes, of course I do. You are a kind and … handsome man. I would like for us to get better acquainted. Especially, since you are the first man who has been able to keep conversation with my dear sister Felicite. It is a feat, I can assure you. Usually the conversation lasts no longer than five minutes at most. Tell me, my dear friend, what is your secret?’’ Louis chuckles.

Mr. Styles is close enough that Louis can see him blush.

‘Your sister is a very intelligent woman. She has great knowledge of books and poetry, sir. It has been a pleasure discussing literature with Miss Tomlinson.’

‘I know she is an intelligent young lady. I also happen to know that you are an avid reader yourself, as my dear friend Mr. Horan informed me.’

‘I am.’ Mr. Styles confirms with a soft voice. It is clear to Louis that the man adores reading.

‘We do have an extended library in the house. Do make yourself at home, Mr. Styles. I am sure you will find some books to your liking in there.’ Louis encourages his lovely companion.

‘Thank you, sir. I will. May I ask, do you like to read?’ Mr. Styles asks shyly.

‘I do, I do. However, I do find it time consuming and I do not have time enough to read as much as I would like. Felicite makes that up for the both of us. She can always be found in the library.’ Louis smiles as he gets up. His hand brushes Mr. Styles’ hand and he feels a slight shock going through his body at the touch. Mr. Styles quickly withdraws his hand, his eyes are wide. Louis’ heart beats in his throat… maybe… just maybe… He quickly redeems himself.

‘I will retire to my room now. Do not stay out too long. It is quite chilly. Goodnight, Mr. Styles.’ He nods and makes his way through the garden to the house.

                    ~-~

The night of the ball is pleasant, in Louis’ humble opinion. All of his closest friends are attending. His lovely sisters are cheerful and in a constant state of bliss, even Felicite seems to have warmed up to the idea of dancing.

The sisters are wearing the finest dresses. Charlotte is wearing a pale blue short sleeved dress with white gloves covering her hands. Felicite is wearing a green version of the dress, hands covered with cream gloves. The twins are wearing identical yellow dresses; it makes Louis smile to see his sisters enjoying themselves.

Of course the girls are chaperoned by their Grandmother, but since most of the men are friends and acquaintances, Grandmother can rest a little and enjoy the evening. All of their guests are respected people in their society.

His sister Charlotte opens the ball, determining the steps and figures to be danced, accompanied by the music played by the musicians. Grandmother has instructed her to keep the figures general so everybody can join in easily.

Charlotte seems to enjoy herself perfectly. Louis sees her dancing with a foreign young man, conversing and … touching him ever so subtle under the guise of dancing. Of course this ball was intended to find her a suitable young man. However, seeing her enjoying the attention of an unknown man, is an entirely different matter. Louis has to refrain himself from dragging her away from the dance floor. Even though it is a private ball and Louis and his Grandmother had sent out and approved the invitations, Louis does not recognize the man his sister is currently dancing with, even though at a private ball, it is considered that the guests are already introduced. He needs to ask his Grandmother who the young man is. Apparently Grandmother approves, considering the smile on her face, even though she is hiding her face behind a fan.

Felicite amuses him; he had half expected her to refuse the first young man that would ask her to dance, so she could signal she had no intention to dance for the rest of the night. Much to his surprise she has not.

Louis notices that a few of the men, mostly older men, are already retired to the card room, in an attempt to avoid dancing altogether. The men that remain are engaging several ladies throughout the evening. However, unless particularly interested in a certain young lady, the men only dance with a lady once during the entire evening. In that case, Louis may expect the foreign man to call upon his sister to get acquainted with her.

Louis divides his attention, making sure he talks to all of his guests. If only Miss Calder would not hang from his arm the entire evening. In his heart he would rather shake her off sooner than later, but since he is a gentleman, doing so would be rather rude. So he has no other option than to introduce her to his guests as a ‘close friend of the family’. He does notice her wincing slightly at the title every time he introduces her, but she keeps smiling politely.

James Corden greets him cheerfully, Louis suspects he has been having a few glasses of punch already, because James’ cheeks are suspiciously red and he sways a little on his feet.

‘Amazing ball, my dear boy… amazing.’ And off is James, dancing with his lovely wife Julia. Louis chuckles quietly.

‘Louis, my friend. Thanks for inviting us. We are having a fantastic evening.’ Liam Payne and his wife Sophia tell him. Sophia smiles warmly as Liam leads her to the dance floor.

Mr. Styles is highly in demand. Louis expects him to be worn-out soon. All of his sisters have danced with the man, even Felicite, who almost made Mr. Styles trip over her feet. Dancing is not one of Felicite’s virtues. He has seen him dance with his sister, Miss Styles and several other young, single women present tonight. He watches him dancing for a while, but when Mr. Styles’ eyes catches Louis’, he can see the pleading look in the man’s eyes.

‘I think it is time to rescue your future brother-in-law from his dance duties.‘ Louis whispers in Niall’s ear. They have been amusing themselves together, by watching the guests dancing.

‘Miss Calder, if you will excuse me.’ Louis says, happy to have a valid excuse to remove himself from Miss Calder’s side. She is a bit reluctant to let him go, but she removes her arm from his’ with a fake smile.

‘Excuse my interference, but I need to speak with Mr. Styles.’ Louis taps him on the shoulder, while he directs his apologies to a young woman who was about to whisk Mr. Styles away for a dance.

‘Thank you, sir.’ Mr. Styles pants.

‘You are very welcome, Mr. Styles. I can see you are highly in demand on the dance floor.’

‘I have to admit I am a little out of breath due to the unusual exercise.’ Mr. Styles admits still trying to catch his breath.

‘I admire you for your endurance, sir. I feel I am to blame for your exhaustion. I totally underestimated the scarcity of gentlemen dancing tonight.’

‘Oh no, Mr. Tomlinson, you are not to blame it is me; I would feel bad if I refused a dance to a woman. I consider it rude… sir.’ Mr. Styles starts to cough. Louis instructs a servant to fetch Mr. Styles a glass of water. He leads the coughing man gently to a quiet corner. The servant returns immediately with the required glass of water. Louis thanks him and hands Mr. Styles the glass. Mr. Styles accepts gladly. After taking a few sips, the coughing stops.

‘Thank you, sir.’ He smiles softly at Louis.

‘Do you want to join me for a short walk outside? The fresh air might do you good.’ Louis suggests. Mr.Styles nods shyly. After a servant brings them their coats and scarfs they step outside in the cold air. Mr. Styles takes a deep breath and smiles. Dimples appear in his cheeks and Louis is a bit speechless; another attractive feature in Mr. Styles’ appearance, making it very difficult for him to not reach out and stroke his cheek.

He coughs awkwardly when he realises he’s been staring at the man a bit too long. Mr. Styles blushes and fumbles with his scarf.

‘I-Is there something on my face?’ He nervously asks, touching his own cheeks.

‘N-No, you are fine. It is just…’ Louis takes a deep breath. ‘It is nothing, really. My apologies for making you feel uncomfortable. Shall we go?’ He motions for them to walk to the garden.

They walk in silence until they reach the bench.

‘I am sorry for taking up so much of your time. You should not feel obliged to escort me.’ Mr. Styles whispers as they sit down.

‘Nonsense, my dear man. I enjoy your company, it is a relief to step outside for a while, into the quiet of the night.’ Louis’ hand finds Mr. Styles hand and he squeezes it. Mr. Styles watches their hands, this time he does not withdraw his hand, but he looks up at Louis with an unreadable look in his eyes.

‘Ah there you are!’ Louis quickly removes his hand when he hears the voice approaching.

‘Niall, my friend. Still enjoying yourself?’ He greets his friend.

‘My dear fiancée sends me looking for her brother and … I seem to have found him.’ Niall sounds relieved. ‘She was worried you went outside without your coat.’ He directs his words at Mr. Styles.

‘I better go inside and reassure her that I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Tomlinson.’ Mr. Styles gets up and nods to the men, before he turns and walks back to ball room.

‘She worries about him a lot.’ Niall says as he watches his fiancée’s brother walk away.

‘He is a very nice man. I understand her concern. It did take quite a bit of time before he stopped coughing after exerting himself on the dance floor.’ Louis follows his friend’s gaze. Mr. Styles walks unsuspectingly to the house, unaware of his friends’ concern for him.

‘I do not know what will become of him. They were orphaned at a very young age and raised by relatives, without a fortune of their own. Miss Styles worries what will happen to her brother once we are married. I offered to let him live with us, but Mr. Styles refuses. He does not want to impose on us. I sincerely do not mind, but I respect his reasoning. It will be hard for him to find a wife. He is charming enough, he just lacks the fortune. I am truly concerned. He has a bad health, is often ill. I just wish he would reconsider.’ Niall sounds desperate.

‘Let me know if I can help… in any way. He is such a kind man, he deserves a good life.’ Louis tells his friend.

‘Louis, do you intend to propose to Miss Calder soon?’ Louis is startled by this unexpected question.

‘Why would you ask?’

‘You seem to spend a lot of time with her.’ Niall replies seriously.

‘I do not intend to propose to her, even if my Grandmother desires marriage between us. Quite frankly, I do not care for her. She is tolerable and beautiful, but she is wasting her time on me.’ Louis says coldly.

‘Maybe you should let her know?’ Niall says after a moment.

‘I will… if Grandmother allows. Let us go back to the ball.’

Halfway through the evening the guests are invited to have supper in the dining room. Of course Louis escorts Miss Calder. Much to his surprise he sees Mr. Styles escorting Felicite to the dining room.

Louis serves himself and the guests around him from the dishes, that are within his reach. He pours the wine into the ladies’ glasses.

Soon the guests are enjoying their soup; made from veal, rather than from chicken as cook had suggested. Louis sends one of the servants to fetch another dish that is placed at the other end of the table and serves the ladies around him.  
  
He hears the twins giggling, they are sat at Mr. Styles’ right side while his sister Felicite is sat on his left side. Apparently he is quite the entertainer, as even Felicite has put on a genuine smile.

The rest of the evening passes off pleasantly. Louis dances with his sisters and Miss Calder, while trying to sneak glances at Mr. Styles who has decided to keep his sister Felicite company for the remainder of the evening. On occasion their glances meet each other and they both bashfully turn their heads away. Something has shifted between them since their little stroll through the garden.

-~-

  
Louis finds Mr. Styles and his sister Felicite in the library, naturally. He listens to them discussing ‘The Lady of the Lake’. He smiles when he hears his sister passionately convincing Mr. Styles to reread Walter Scott’s narrative poem so they can discuss their views of the written piece.

He walks further into the room.

‘Ah, there you are, my dear sister and, … Mr. Styles. Enjoying yourselves, are you?’

‘Oh, yes we do. It is so refreshing to be able to discuss literature with someone who enjoys reading just as much as I do.’ His sister tells him, her cheeks red from the excitement of having found a mutual.

‘Grandmother demands your presence in the drawing room.’ He nods at Felicite.

‘Do I have to?’ She tries with a pleading look.

‘You know you do.’ Louis gives her a stern look. Nobody disobeys Grandmother. Felicite stands up from her seat near the window, reluctance showing in her entire posture as she walks out of the library.

Louis shakes his head when she closes the door. It is just him and Mr. Styles in the library now. Felicite should not have been alone with Mr. Styles; it is not right.

‘Does she not want spending time with the other ladies?’ Mr. Styles politely asks.

‘No, she detests those little get togethers, discussing fine young men, like yourself and possible marriages.’ Louis seats himself in a mahogany armchair near the fireplace opposite Mr. Styles.

‘I understand. She truly is different from the other ladies. She is a pleasure to be around.’ Mr. Styles says sincerely.

‘She is against marriage, which makes it very difficult to find her a suitable husband. I wish she did not have to, but Grandmother insists, naturally .’ Louis sighs while he looks at the fire roaring in front of him. ‘You are the first gentleman she seems to warm up to.’

Louis looks up to find Mr. Styles watching him.

‘We have a common interest, sir.’

‘So, I should not give up hope?’ Louis inquires curiously. It would be an interesting turn of events if Mr. Styles would propose to Felicite. Even it would break his own heart a little.

‘I can assure you, sir, that I have no intention to propose to your sister nor any other lady.’ Mr. Styles shatters Louis’ hope.

‘That is a bit hasty, if you do not mind me saying so. Is she not up to your standards,... sir?’ Louis feels a little offended.

‘No, sir. I do not have anything to offer her….anything.’ Mr. Styles emphasizes the last word.

‘If it is fortune, you are lacking. It is of no importance. I just want her to have a good, kind husband.’ Louis explains.

‘If I say anything… I mean anything. Sir.’ Mr. Styles says coldly. ‘Like your sister, I am not interested in marriage.’

‘But surely…, I mean, a man does have … needs.’ Louis rubs his neck, blushing a bright red. He has never said anything of that kind to anyone before.

‘I seek the pleasures of the flesh elsewhere, sir. Now, if you will excuse me.’ Mr. Styles’ eyes have turned in an icily look, his lips have formed a straight line and there is a frown between his eyebrows. He gets up, nods and marches out of the library.

Louis is both embarrassed and angry at himself. He clearly offended his guest.

~-~

‘He is sensible, lively, good-humoured and so very handsome. He is everything I would want in a husband. He asked me to dance with him twice!’ Charlotte says dreamily.

‘I suspect you are talking about Mr. Napolitano, the Italian gentleman?’ Miss Calder says. There is a bit of envy in her voice.  
  
‘I do, I do. I have to ask my brother to invite Mr. Napolitano for the hunting party.’

‘Your brother danced with me three times, which is unheard of.’ Miss Calder’s voice is sarcastic.

‘Oh dear Eleanor, my dear brother will not marry before he has found us husbands, I am sure of that. You are not a couple, therefore he could.He is determined to marry us off before he finds himself a bride.’ Charlotte sighs. ‘It is probably going to take a while. Felicite has no intention of getting married and the twins are only seventeen.’

‘Another four years.’ Miss Calder sighs gravely.

‘Do cheer up! There are so many handsome men, besides my brother. How about Mr. Styles?’

‘I heard he has no fortune, besides I heard rumours about Mr. Styles.’

‘He does not have a fortune of his own? How unfortunate.’ Charlotte pouts.

‘Why? I thought you were interested in Mr. Napolitano?’ Miss Calder says.

‘Ah yes, but my dear sister Felicite might take an interest in Mr. Styles. I was informed they share an interest in literature.’ Charlotte confides with a giggle. ‘And please, tell me, dear Eleanor, what kind of rumours did you hear about Mr. Styles? And where did you hear them?’ Charlotte leans forward, ready to hear the latest gossip.

‘When I was in London, my dear brother talked about a public house in Covent Garden, where… where men meet men. Apparently, the flamboyant Mr. Grimshaw has been seen there with Mr. Styles, doing… improper things.’ Eleanor’s cheeks have turned a crimson red.

Charlotte giggles.

‘I am sure your dear brother was just teasing you. Men … with men. Surely not! What a ridiculous thing to say. No, my dear Eleanor, he must have been making up stories.’ Charlotte dismisses the idea with amusement, causing to feel Miss Calder quite embarrassed about sharing her brother’s story.

~-~

  
Louis sits on a bench in the garden. It is late in the afternoon, the sun is setting, and he needs a moment to himself.

He has been inquiring after Mr. Napolitano, Liam Payne’s guest, and much to his surprise, he found Mr. Napolitano is a well-respected young man, heir to the Napolitano Estate, Villa Napolitano, in Ravello not far from Naples. His sister Charlotte kept insisting on inviting the Italian man to the hunt party.

He did notice the man danced with his sister, twice. Of course he did. He also noticed his sister’s admiration for the Italian guest. He just did not expect it would be mutual. He just received the confirmation, Mr. Napolitano accepted the invitation to the fox hunt party gratefully.

He is going to have to prepare himself for a proposal; which most probably will happen soon. He just never thought of the possibility that one of his sisters might leave England to settle down abroad.

Charlotte also told him Miss Calder is expecting clarity. Another dreadful matter. How does he let her know that marriage will not happen… ever, between them. He blames Grandmother partly for it.

And then there’s the other matter. He offended Mr. Styles. He has never felt so uncomfortable before.

He covers his face with his hands. So many matters to deal with. He hears footsteps approaching.

‘What is troubling you, Mr. Tomlinson?’ He hears a low voice ask. He removes his hands from his face and looks up in green eyes, studying him.

‘Life, Mr. Styles, but I am sure you do not want to hear about my troubles.’ Louis sits straight up.

‘I am willing to listen, sir.’ Mr. Styles replies gently. ‘May I?’ he points to the seat next to Louis’. Louis shifts to make space for the taller man.

‘What is troubling you so much, you find yourself in the garden on a cold and cloudy autumn night?’ Mr. Styles asks friendly.

‘How to marry off your sister to a foreign land, how to let a young woman, who expects a proposal, down and how to make amends with a guest I offended earlier. Which one do you prefer to hear?’ Louis asks sarcastically.

‘T-that is quite a lot for one day.’ Mr. Styles agrees.

‘That is why I am hiding in the garden.’ Louis closes his eyes before he continues. ‘My sincerest apologies for offending you, Mr. Styles. I can assure you, I did not intend to; I am afraid, I was a little desperate finding my sister Felicite a husband she would approve of. Please, accept my apologies, Mr. Styles.’

‘Apologies accepted, sir.’

‘Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better, Mr. Styles. Who am I to judge you when I do not have intentions to marry myself. Which brings me to my next problem.’ He groans and shakes his head a little. Mr. Styles next to him suppresses a smile.

‘Miss Calder, I assume?’ He says instead.

‘Indeed… Miss Calder. Our grandmothers have been friends since childhood and it is their wish Miss Calder and I marry. However, I have no feelings at all for her. Frankly, I think she is beautiful, but a little empty headed…. and boring. Please, do not mention my words to anyone!’ Louis quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment.

Mr. Styles bursts out in laughter. Louis can’t help but join him. After a while they compose themselves again.

‘Honestly, I have never been in that position. The only advice I can give you is, to let her know, encourage her to give other gentlemen a chance.’ Mr. Styles says softly.

‘Of course… if I decide to tell her, I will certainly anger my Grandmother. I am definitely not looking forward to that. I wish I could tell Grandmother that I found someone else and therefore will not marry Miss Calder…’

‘Is there?’ Mr. Styles’ leg brushes Louis’ leg. Louis’ breath hitches. He glances aside and meets Mr. Styles’ eyes. There is a shimmer of hope … and something else in them.

‘There is no other woman… no.’ Louis whispers. His hand slowly moves to Mr. Styles’ leg, his thumb caressing his leg slightly over the fabric of his breeches.

‘A… man?’ Mr. Styles’ voice cracks and is barely audible. They keep staring at each other. The air between them is tense.

‘Yes…’ Louis slowly leans in, not breaking the eye contact between them. When his lips are only inches away from Mr. Styles’ soft pink lips he admits. ‘You…’

Mr. Styles closes the distant and softly kisses Louis’ lips. It feels heavenly. Mr. Styles cups Louis’ cheek with one hand and strokes him. They keep kissing until they run out of breath. Louis rests his head against Mr. Styles’.

‘I have been wanting to kiss you ever since I saw you standing there, waiting to greet us when we arrived. I felt weak in my knees.’ Mr. Styles confesses quietly.

‘I noticed.’ Louis teases. They both chuckle, remembering Mr. Styles’ unfortunate tumble from the carriage.

‘I do feel the same, Mr. Styles.’ Louis caresses Mr. Styles’ cheek again before he gets up.

‘I do have to go, my duties, remember. However, I would like for us to meet again, tomorrow evening in the garden.’

‘Of course, sir.’ Mr. Styles smiles up at Louis and Louis’ heart makes a little jump in his chest.

At the end of the garden path, hidden from the men’s view, a female silhouette turns around slowly to hide her presence in the now dark garden.

-~-

‘Dear Miss Calder, will you join me for a walk in the garden?’ Louis invites Miss Calder, who is sitting in the drawing room with his Grandmother, Miss Styles and his sister Charlotte. Grandmother smiles encouragingly, Miss Styles’ face is neutral. His sister Charlotte excitedly claps a hand over her mouth to contain a surprised outburst. Miss Calder blushes shyly at the invitation, but gets up immediately.

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson.’ She answers friendly.

Louis feels rather nervous, which apparently shows, as his Grandmother keeps smiling at him and tells them to take their time and enjoy their walk. Of course, the ladies present in the room expect him to propose to Miss Calder. He can see it in their faces. Oh, how he wishes it were that simple. It would be so much easier on everyone involved. However, he can not grant their wishes. It does not feel right and he does not want to lead Miss Calder on any longer.

Louis offers his arm once they step outside. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the cool air. He leads her to the garden. They are both silent and there is a lot of tension between them. Louis needs this to be over soon. He gently leads Miss Calder to the bench, but once they are in front of Louis’ favourite garden spot, …… he walks on. He simply can not reject her at the same spot where he shared a happy moment with Mr. Styles.

There is another seat a bit further, at the end of the pathway. They continue their walk.

‘I have been wanting to talk to you for quite a while, Miss Calder.’ Louis’ voice is shaking.

She smiles, but does not answer. He nervously tugs on his scarf. A little surprised at her silence.

‘I feel I need to explain myself and my intentions.’ he continues nervously. Why is this so hard and why is she just smiling?

‘Our grandmothers have always wished for our families to be joined together through marriage.’ He glances at her. Again, another smile.

‘More specifically, they wish for us to marry, Miss Calder.’ He almost sighs. Miss Calder still smiles sweetly, clearly waiting for Louis to say the words ‘Miss Calder, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.’ Which she will never hear from him. He turns towards her, takes both her gloved hands in his’ and looks at her with determination.

‘I can not honour our grandmothers’ wishes, Miss Calder. My apologies if my actions implied otherwise, but I will not ask you to marry me.’ He tells her, feeling already relieved. Miss Calder’s smile turns into a frown. There are tears welling up in her eyes. She looks at him in shock. She withdraws her hands.

“No!” she exclaims, “I can not believe this! I have been waiting patiently, like my grandmother and yours instructed. It has been a waste of time. Tell me, Mr. Tomlinson. Why? I am sure there must be a reason why you do not wish to marry me. Do you not like me?’ Miss Calder asks with desperation in her voice.

‘There is no other reason than that I do not wish to marry you. You are a beautiful woman and you will find a suitable husband, I am sure of that. However, it will not be me.’

‘I-Is there another lady you wish to marry?’ She is insistent, Louis has to give her that.

‘I can assure you, there is not.’ He answers politely. ‘I will escort you back to the house.’

They return to the house, Louis feeling partly relieved and partly anxious; his grandmother will, no doubt, have a word with him. Miss Calder tries to bite back the tears that keep threatening to fall from her eyes.

Before she retreats to her room. Louis apologizes once more.

‘I am truly sorry, Miss Calder. I never intended to hurt your feelings, honestly.’

She turns her head, there’s an ice cold look in her eyes.

‘I hate you. You are going to pay for this.’’ She turns around and walks to her room, leaving Louis behind. Her words are taking him off-guard. Did she just threaten him?

By the end of the evening both his grandmother and sister Charlotte are angry with him too.

He goes to the garden once more, to escape the house and sit on the bench.

‘I did the right thing.’ He keeps telling himself. Even though Miss Calder, his grandmother and his sister do not agree with him at the moment. It was the right thing to do. Miss Calder would have been very unhappy with him. He would not have been able to fulfill his duties as a husband in the physical way. It would have hurt Miss Calder’s feelings. He never had been attracted to women, in any way. The thought of being intimate with a lady made him feel nauseous. He had experienced the touch of a man, many times. The strong arms, firm chest and narrow hips of a man.... He should not think about that. It had been quite a while since he had been with a man. Only in London he had the ability to lose himself in the pleasures of the flesh. Maybe… just maybe. His mind drifts away to his conversation with Mr. Styles. Oh, how he craved to feel his lips again on his’. He would love to experience what it is like to be touched by Mr. Styles in an intimate way. He gets up, adjusts his breeches. He should not think about Mr. Styles this way, it would lead to nothing, even if Mr. Styles had kissed him and had admitted he found Louis attractive. Louis has other priorities in his life, his personal life is at the bottom of that list.

It is with pain in his heart that he goes upstairs to his private quarters, away from the women in the house, alone… he needs to be alone.

It is only then, in his room, that he realises that he is cold, very cold. He should make use of the newly installed shower. He calls for his valet, instructs him to get the shower ready. The new bathroom invention will make him feel warm again, hot water pouring down his body.

The valet comes in.

‘The shower is ready for you, sir.’ He helps Louis get undressed and Louis goes to stand in the tub, entirely naked, which still makes him feel a little uncomfortable even if the cotton curtain draped on top, hides him from view, while the valet pours warm water down, that pours through the holes, raining on Louis.

‘Dear God!’ he screams when the water is much hotter than he anticipated. He hears footsteps running towards the bathroom door. The door is opened in a rush and he hears a deep voice behind him, panting.

‘Á-are you alright, Mr. Tomlinson?’ the worried voice of Mr. Styles asks. ‘OH MY GOD… my apologies… OH God…’ Louis hears him saying. The valet has stopped pouring water down the shower. Louis glances over his shoulder, his hair is dripping on his naked body. He sees Mr. Styles stumbling back, staring at Louis with wide eyes, his cheeks red, a hand covering his mouth as he tries to leave the room hurriedly, tripping over his own feet.

Louis is too surprised to speak. He watches Mr. Styles fleeing out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Louis behind. After a few moments Louis tells the valet to resume the shower.

When he is in bed, he can’t help but smile at the little commotion he caused by taking an innocent shower. He does not feel embarrassed at all, Mr. Styles probably does. Louis wonders if the man is alright, but it probably is better to give the man a bit of room to recover from the unexpected view of Louis’ pale buttcheeks.

-~-

The men are gathered outside on their horses. Most women have stayed inside, entertaining themselves, while the men go fox hunting. Charlotte is chatting animatedly with Mr. Napolitano, while Miss Styles keeps an eye on her.

Miss Calder is talking to her brother, Anthony Calder, annoyance still clear on her face. Louis is glad he is not a fox; he is sure Miss Calder would shoot him if she got a chance. Mr. Calder frowns and his mouth turns into a small stripe. He places a hand on his sister’s arm and whispers something in her ear. She listens intently and nods, seeming a little brighter after whatever her brother told her.

Mr. Styles is avoiding Louis; it is obvious. The man keeps a considerable distance between himself and his host. He has not tried to approach Louis again, after the bathroom incident. Mr. Styles chooses to keep Niall company.

‘I hear my guest is sincerely interested in your sister.’ Liam Payne appears next to him on his black stallion. He stares at Mr. Napolitano and Charlotte.

‘I know, she too is interested in him. I am just not ready to see her moving to some foreign land. Although I have to say your friend is a charming man.’ Louis admits with a small sigh. He knows he has to let her go, it will just be so quiet without Charlotte around and he knows it will be very unlikely they will see each other much if she settles down in Italy.

‘He is a good man, my dear friend. He will be a good husband to Charlotte.’ Liam reassures him.

‘I believe you; if the time comes and he will ask. I will not stand in their way.’ Louis smiles at his friend.

‘What about you? My wife told me you rejected Miss Calder. Is it true?’ Liam asks quietly.

‘I did. It is true.’

Liam looks Miss Calder’s way.

‘I have always known you would not propose to her. Just… be careful Louis. I don’t trust the Calders.’ Liam turns his head back to Louis, there is concern in his eyes.

‘What could she possibly do?’ Louis laughs a little.

‘I do not know, but I do not trust them.’ Liam replies. ‘Well, let us get ready for the hunt.’

They join the other men. Louis sees Niall instructing Mr. Styles. The man looks scared and very nervous on the white mare, one of Fairbridge Hall’s own mares. Niall is seated on Nero, one of Louis’ stallions. He himself is riding Caesar, a brown stallion and his favourite horse.

There is a whistle and the hounds take off, tracking the fox. The men follow on their horses.

It is only half an hour in the hunt when the first drops of rain start falling from the grey sky. Louis hopes it will stay like this until the hunt is over.

Unfortunately, it does not. It is only a matter of minutes when the drops turn into steady rain and not long after it is pouring down on them. He hears a shot, but can not see much. Liam is ahead of him driving his horse through the woods, Mr. Napolitano is right behind Louis.

‘Did someone shoot the fox?’ He hears Mr. Napolitano shouting from behind.

‘It appears so.’ Louis shouts back.

Liam slows down and Louis and Mr. Napolitano catch up with him.

‘Something is wrong.’ He shouts at Louis. ‘The dogs are still chasing after the fox. Why did someone shoot?’

‘That is odd.’ They trot after the dogs. After a while the dogs lose the track and keep walking in circles. There is thunder in the distant.

‘We have to go back.’ Louis shouts to Mr. Napolitano and Liam. ‘It is getting too dangerous to stay out.’ There is no trace of Mr. Calder, Mr. Styles and Niall.

‘They probably went back too.’ Liam says when he sees Louis looking around him, trying to spot the rest of the party through the pouring rain which is now coming down in thick drops, soaking through their attire. Louis has to think of Mr. Styles and hopes he has returned. Getting all wet will be terrible for the man’s lungs.

They ride back as fast and safe as possible. When Fairbridge Hall comes in view, Louis sees three horses waiting near the stables.

‘Louis! Have you seen Harry?!” Niall shouts at him.

Louis quickly trots to where Niall is waiting.

‘No, why? His horse is here?’ Louis asks confused.

‘She came back on her own. Mr. Calder has not seen him either. He was already here when I came back.’ Niall sounds desperate. ‘Gemma will strangle me if something has happened to him.’

‘We will have to go back. Niall, did you see where Lady came from?’ Louis asks worriedly. The sky is getting darker, thunder is nearing and they are all wet.

Niall points to the woods where they all just came from. Louis gives instructions. He orders the stable boys to saddle up more horses. He tells Mr. Calder and Mr. Napolitano to return to the house and inform the women and staff to get everything ready for when they return.

Niall, Liam, Louis and a stable boy return to the woods on fresh horses, while the other boys tend to Nero, Caesar, Lady and Liam’s horse Thunder.

‘We need to find him quickly. The weather is getting worse.’ Louis yells. He instructs the men which directions to take and return within half an hour to report together at the entrance of the woods or fire a shot if they find Mr. Styles.

They gallop each into a different direction. Louis bends down to avoid low hanging branches, he leads the horse in a dark part of the woods where fir trees stand tall and mysterious on each side of the path he is currently taking. The crack of lightning makes his horse jump and neigh.

‘I know, I know. It is fine. Calm down.’ Louis whispers in his horse’s ear. It is a young stallion he only has been riding a few times. ‘We need to find Harry. He is very important to me, you hear?’ He adds. The last part was more or less a spoken confession to himself. He needs to find him.

‘Mr. Styles! Harry!’ he shouts through the pouring rain and thunder claps. He thinks he hears something. He stops his horse and listens carefully.

‘I am here.’ He hears in the distant. He trots forward, until he reaches a huge oak tree. Underneath it he finds Mr. Styles,half sitting, half lying and his face pale and eyes narrow. He is clearly in pain.

Louis jumps down the horse, fastens the reigns to a branch of the oak tree and kneels down next to Mr. Styles.

‘How bad is it?’ He whispers.

‘My head hurts and my shoulder.’ Mr. Styles whispers back, his voice is barely audible, having used all the strength he had left to shout back at Louis, so he could be found.

Another lightning flash makes them wince and the stallion starts pulling the reigns. Louis needs to alert the others and fires a shot. Mr. Styles winces in pain and there is a horrified look on his face. The horse pulls and pulls, but Louis has secured it tightly to the branch.

‘We need to get you back as soon as possible. Can you stand?’ Louis asks in concern.

‘I think so; with a little help.’ Mr. Styles answers bravely as he tries to stand. He falls back immediately. Louis helps him get up, supporting the arm that is not hurt.

‘I am feeling dizzy.’ Mr. Styles says quietly, trying to keep upright.

‘Just hold on. I help you get on the horse.’ It takes a few attempts and a few cries from pain from Mr. Styles before he sits on the horse. Louis talks softly to his horse before he unfastens the reigns and ascends to sit himself behind Mr. Styles. Thankfully, the thunder has stopped and the rain is now slowly coming down.

‘Just lean back against my chest, make yourself as comfortable as possible. I’ll ride back as slowly as I can. I will try to avoid any obstacles as well as I can. Alright?’ Louis whispers to Mr. Styles’ ear.

‘Thank you… sir.’ Mr. Styles answers gratefully.

‘Call me Louis.’

‘Only if you will call me Harry.’

‘Let’s go… Harry.’

The ride back is slow and they are both shivering in their wet clothes. They encounter a few obstacles causing Harry to cry out loud in pain; his cries make Louis wince and he apologizes profusely every time it happens.

Just out of the woods they meet the others, all of them sighing in relief when they see Louis and Harry trotting towards them.

‘Are you alright?’ Niall inquires immediately when he sees his future brother-in-law’s pained face.

Harry nods reassuringly as he grits his teeth to keep from shouting out in pain.

~-~

‘Mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder. However, I am more worried about his lungs. He should get plenty of rest. I will be back tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson. Give him this three times a day; it will give him some relief.’ The doctor gives Louis a bottle. Louis accepts the bottle containing a mysterious liquid that should give Harry some relief for his coughing. He accompanies the doctor to the door.

‘He will recover, will he not?’ Louis asks with concern.

‘Only time will tell, sir. His lungs are weak. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his medication.’

When Louis returns to the guest bedroom where Harry is lying in bed, looking pale and sweaty. Miss Styles is holding his hand, stroking it tenderly.

Niall stands next to Louis, looking at the man in the bed with great concern.

‘Did he tell you what happened before he collapsed in front of the house?’

‘He heard a shot behind him, it made Lady prance and she threw him off, he landed against the tree trunk, hit his head and shoulder against it.’ Louis explains quietly in a low voice.

‘It was Calder, was it not?’ Niall asks in annoyance.

‘It must have been, who else?’

‘I shall ask.’ Louis promises.

Considering what the men have endured, they all seem fine. The hot baths, warm clothes and hot drinks may have attributed to their well-being.

Both men walk to the drawing room where everyone is waiting for news, without Miss Styles, who prefers to stay by her brother’s bedside.

‘Mr. Styles needs plenty of rest. Miss Styles is with him.’ Louis raises his hands when his sisters fire questions at him. ‘Mr. Calder, will you accompany me to the library, sir?’

Anthony Calder follows him out of the drawing room to the library. Louis points to the seat near the fireplace. Mr. Calder sits down.

‘Do you have something to tell me, Mr. Calder?’ Louis raises an eyebrow and eyes Mr. Calder with a stern look.

‘I do not think so, Mr. Tomlinson.’ Anthony Calder says with a sly smirk.

‘Did you fire an unnecessary shot, sir?’ Louis tries again, already feeling anger pooling inside of him.

‘What makes you think it was unnecessary?’ Calder sneers.

‘Ah, so you do admit you fired a shot.’ Louis replies with triumph.

‘I may have.’ Calder says, clearly not impressed by Louis’ interrogation.

‘Why?’ Louis tries to keep his temper.

‘I should have just shot him. He is filth. Frequenting molly houses; it is a disgrace that this… this… sodomite is mingling with us.’ Mr. Calder says with a venomous voice.

‘I will not have you insult Mr. Styles in my house, nor will I condone the way you speak about the man,... sir. I wish for you to leave my house and please, take your sister with you. You are no longer welcome.’

Louis opens the library door and Mr. Calder gets up, he leaves the room with a raised head. He turns around before making his way upstairs.

‘Do yourself a favour, Tomlinson. Send Styles away while you still can save your reputation.’ He says before walking away.

An hour later Louis escorts Mr. Calder and Miss Calder outside. Before stepping into the carriage, Miss Calder turns to say a final word.

‘You disgust me. I saw you in the garden, kissing Mr. Styles. I will not set foot in this place ever again.’ She looks at Louis with disdain. Louis is in shock. Miss Calder’s confession makes him feel uncomfortable. She could do a lot of damage to their family.

‘I am sure, your sight must have mislead you, Miss Calder. Goodbye.’ He nods and turns to go back inside, without sparing the departing Calder siblings another glance.

The women in the drawing room are silent. Charlotte has tears in her eyes. Felicite shoots him a questioning look. The twins have left the room earlier. Grandmother sits with her hands folded in her lap.

‘I hope you have a good reason to ban my dear friend’s grandchildren from our property.’ She says evenly.

‘I have, Grandmother, I have. Very good reasons. Now, if you will excuse me, I will check on Mr. Styles.’

~- ~

As expected Mr. Napolitano proposes to Miss Charlotte and she accepts, of course. The only bright spot in the next days, while everyone is still worried about Mr. Styles’ health. He has been fighting a fever. Miss Styles, Niall and Louis have been taking turns watching him and tending to him with the help of a maid.

The wedding takes place two weeks after the fox hunting party. Harry is feeling a lot better. He is still very weak and still coughing, but he is improving daily.

The twins are extremely excited on the day of the wedding. Felicite and Grandmother contain their excitement. Charlotte beams when she and her now husband, ascend the carriage to start their long journey to Italy. Only a few minutes before she and her sisters were in tears, realising they will probably not see each other for a very long time.

When the carriage is gone, Liam and his wife depart as well. Niall and Miss Styles also need to return, preparing for their own wedding. Louis has kindly offered to let Harry stay until he is fully recovered, promising Miss Styles he will do everything in his power to make sure Harry gets all the rest and fresh air he needs.

‘I am so grateful for all you have done for my brother. Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.’ Miss Styles thanks Louis. The warm look in her eyes, make him blush a little.

‘Have a good journey, Miss Styles. I promise we will continue taking care of your brother where needed.’ Louis promises and returns the warm smile to Harry’s sister.

When it is only Felicite and him still standing outside. Grandmother escorts Harry inside to the drawing room for tea; she is still not speaking with Louis. The ban of the Calder siblings has aggrieved her tremendously.

‘It is going to be so quiet in the house; I am already looking forward to it.’ Felicite sighs softly.

‘I know you do.’ Louis smiles at her. If he is honest, he also is looking forward to some peace and quiet after all the commotion of the past weeks.

‘Would you be opposed if I read to Mr. Styles in the library, since reading himself tires him still.’ She gently touches Louis’ arm.

‘I think it is very kind of you to do so. Of course you may. Thank you.’ He touches his sister’s hand briefly.

Tea is a quiet event, the twins are silent, adjusting to the change now all the activities around the house are over. Felicite talks to Grandmother in a quiet voice. Harry is drinking his tea taking small sips. He seems a little uncomfortable.

‘How are you feeling?’ Louis inquires in a soft voice. Harry looks up in surprise.

‘I am just a little tired. Thank you for letting me stay, until I feel a little better.’ The look in his big green eyes shows an enormous gratitude.

‘You are welcome. My sister offered to read to you in the library if you like.’ Louis tells him. Harry smiles.

‘That is very kind of her. I would love to, thank you.’ Harry nods to Felicite, who raises an eyebrow, looking at both men. Louis winks at her.

After dinner that night, Louis goes outside wearing a coat and scarf and sits on his bench in the garden, inhaling the cool air and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Mr. Calder and Miss Calder’s remarks are still worrying him. He should not have been so reckless, kissing Harry in the garden while having guests in the house. By doing so he put himself and Harry in an unknown danger, they do not need. He will have to talk to Harry about it. Not now, while he is still recovering, but soon…

When he comes back inside. Felicite is reading to Harry in the library, the door is ajar. He can hear Felicite’s voice quietly reading from Jonathan Swift’s Gulliver’s Travels. He smiles and walks to his room.

The next days pass by uneventfully. Felicite and Harry discuss literature in the library and on occasion in the garden. Grandmother reads the responses to the ball, she receives by mail. The twins are keeping to themselves mostly and Louis is doing his duties as owner of the estate.

Grandmother observes her granddaughter and their guest walking in the garden, talking animatedly.

‘She seems to enjoy Mr. Styles’ company.’ She says to Louis, there is clear intent to her words.

‘She is just being polite.’ Louis replies. There is still tension between him and his grandmother.

‘He is a nice man. He could make her happy.’ Grandmother turns away from the window.

‘Neither one has indicated they are interested.’ Louis replies politely.

‘Maybe you should encourage them.’Grandmother leaves the room. Louis groans. He does not need more complications. He enjoys having Harry around. The twins like him, Felicite likes him, even his grandmother approves of him. He just wishes he could keep him around for much longer. He has grown fond of the man. He would not object having him around indefinitely.

It is late at night. Louis sits in the library, enjoying a glass of port when he hears a knock on the door.

‘Come in.’ he wonders who it can be, since everyone has already gone to their rooms.

‘Hello, I hope I am not disturbing you.’ Harry comes into the library smiling shyly.

‘You are not, do sit down.’ Louis invites him in. Harry sits down, fiddling a little in his seat, his hands folded.

‘I think I should be going back home.’ Harry whispers.’I have been here long enough, taking up too much of your time and hospitality. I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done for me.’

‘Oh… I see.’ Louis feels baffled. He had not expected this.

‘Yes, I think I am strong enough to travel now.’ Harry continues, still whispering.

Louis swallows.

‘I wish you would stay a little longer.’ he says sincerely. ‘Will you reconsider?’

Harry nods.

‘You need to know a few things.’ Louis continues.’It might upset you.’ he adds in a whisper.

Harry sits up straight, his eyes are filled with fear.

‘Miss Calder saw us… in the garden… kissing.’ Louis explains. ‘I told her she was mistaken, to protect us. However,her brother once saw you coming out of … a house in London.’

Harry claps a hand over his mouth, his eyes fill with tears.

‘Your accident was not an accident, Harry. Calder did intend for you to get hurt. I banned both of them from Fairbridge Hall. You are safe with me.’ Louis kneels down in front of him and grabs his hands. ‘I want you to stay here, with us, indefinitely, but only if you want. Harry, what I am really asking is, will you be with me… forever. Grow old with me at Fairbridge Hall?’ Louis holds his breath. He knows he is being very forward, but this might be his only chance to show his true feelings for Harry.

Harry looks at him, confused and speechless.

‘W-what do you mean? Here..’ he stutters with a growing blush on his cheeks.

‘Harry, if you were a lady, I would have asked you to marry me, but since that is not possible, I see no other option than to ask you to stay and live with me like we are a married couple. You do not have to answer me now… I know it is a lot, but… please consider my offer. It would make me very happy.’ Louis explains softly. His hand cups Harry’s cheek and he strokes it with his thumb, while studying his features. He is so beautiful inside and outside.

Harry leans forward and kisses Louis’ lips. It takes Louis by surprise, but he quickly recovers and kisses him back. When Harry withdraws he says.

‘I will consider your proposal. Goodnight Louis.’

Two days pass, without any of them addressing their conversation. Louis keeps himself busy with going over the estate’s books in his office. Occasionally he is interrupted by the twins or his grandmother.

There’s a knock on the door.

‘Come in.’ Louis says absentmindedly. He looks up when his grandmother stands in front of his desk, she looks uncomfortable.

Louis sighs and gives her his full attention.

‘Please take a seat, grandmother. What is it that you want to talk to me about.’ He asks friendly.

‘I received a letter.’ she says and hands Louis a letter; it’s from her friend, Mrs.Calder.

‘Can I read?’ Louis asks a bit hesitant, fearing the content of the letter. Grandmother nods.

Louis reads, Mrs. Calder is highly upset about the ban and demands an explanation. Even though it is quite unsettling for his grandmother, the content of the letter is not as bad as Louis feared.

‘Just inform her that Miss Calder did not take my rejection well and behaved unacceptable as was her brother. I was forced to ban them from the estate. We had other guests to think of.’ Louis suggests.

‘Very well.’ She takes the letter back and leaves, disapproval is still on her face.

When she is gone, Louis gets up from his chair and walks to window, overlooking the garden. He sees Felicite and Harry walking, Felicite reciting from a book in her hand. He smiles. His sister seems to enjoy Harry’s company very much. She has not expressed so much joy in a long time.

Late at night Louis blows out the candle and lies down in bed. The nights are getting longer and chilly. He longs for another body to warm him. It has been so long since another man had touched him. His mind drifts off to the man in the room next to his’. He is anxiously waiting for Harry’s decision, he fears Harry will decline. Why has he not informed Louis about his decision?

He keeps tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. He sighs, lights the candle again and picks up his book. He has only read two pages when there is a soft knock on his bedroom door.

‘Yes?’ he answers.

‘It is me. Can I come in, please?’ It is Harry’s low voice.

‘Of course.’ Louis replies. He places the book back on the table next to his bed.

The door opens and in the doorframe stands a tall figure, his long curly hair wild on his head, and his hands nervously running through them.

‘I can not sleep. I-I can not stop thinking about… your proposal.’ He stutters.

‘Come in and close the door.’ Louis says. His heart is beating furiously in his chest. This is it. Harry is going to tell him he will not accept. He braces himself for the bad news. Harry closes the door behind him and slowly walks towards Louis’ bed where Louis motions for him to sit down. Harry takes a deep breath and shyly looks up at him.

‘I-I want to stay… here… with you, if the offer still stands.’ Harry’s words are barely audible, but Louis hears them just fine.

‘You will? Oh…. that is…. Amazing…. Fantastic even.’ Louis sits up straight and cups Harry’s face in his hands. ‘You just made me so happy! I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy….’ He says happily.

‘I want to be with you… now.. Tonight.’ Harry whispers, looking at Louis with hopeful eyes. His voice is deep, soft and seductive. Louis is simply unable to say no to this gorgeous man sitting on his bed, who just accepted Louis’ unusual proposal.

‘I want to touch you.’ Harry’s voice is low, the long fingers touching Louis’ face feel like velvet so soft. Harry leans forward, his lips barely touching Louis’ face, trailing down slowly to his neck. He feels lust welling up inside his body.

‘I want to be inside you.’ A husky voice whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis swallows.

‘I want that too.’ He answers in a whisper.He pulls Harry towards him on the bed. He needs to feel his body against his own. He is warm, so warm. Harry kisses him slowly, carefully, his tongue chasing Louis’ while Louis wraps his arms around him tightly. Harry withdraws a little, he tugs on Louis’ nightdress and helps him out of it, while Louis helps Harry remove the cotton fabric from his own body. They stare at each other for a while, each admiring the other man’s body.

Harry groans.

‘I have been longing for you ever since I saw you.’ He kisses Louis again, more forceful. His touch is overwhelming, Louis can hear Harry’s heart beating wildly, just as wild as his’.

‘Please.’ Louis begs. Harry sucks his sensitive nipples while his hands wander over Louis’ body, caressing him. Louis dugs his fingers in Harry’s bare shoulders and starts twisting his body in arousal. ‘I want you, Harry… now’ he pants. His hands slide over Harry’s back to his bum and he strokes his bumcheeks before he reaches for the oil on the table.

‘Please, use this.’ Louis hands Harry the bottle. Harry smiles. It is still very uncommon, but so much preferable to saliva. He opens Louis up, using a generous amount of oil. He takes his time, Louis moans and twists. He is unable to lie still while Harry’s finger are on and in him. ‘I am ready.’

Harry applies another generous amount of oil on his member and orders Louis to turn around. Louis feels even more turned on by Harry’s order. Harry lines himself up behind Louis, who is now on hands and knees, waiting eagerly for what is going to happen. Harry grabs his hips and slowly pushes inside. He gives Louis time to adjust, before finding a calm rhythm. Moaning and panting they reach a climax. Harry slams one more time into Louis before he collapses on Louis’ back, while Louis screams in ecstasy reaching his own climax. Exhausted they fall asleep; Louis with his arms around Harry.

The next morning Louis wakes up early feeling warm lips around his member. He is fully hard already. He moans Harry’s name and feels his lips curl up in a smile, indicating he knows Louis is awake. He sucks a little harder, and Louis comes hard down Harry’s throat, unable to warn him in time. Harry swallows and coughs. Louis regrets it immediately, Harry is still not fully recovered.

‘I am so sorry, my love. I got a little too excited.’ He leans on his elbows and reaches for a glass of boiled water that always sits on his table. He gives it to Harry.

‘It is fine, really. I am a bit tired now, can we go back to sleep?’ Harry says when he has stopped coughing.

‘Of course we can, come here.’

-~-

The next day he informs his family that Mr. Styles will be staying permanently. The twins are accepting the information without questioning. Felicite is surprised, but welcomes him nevertheless, telling him how good it is to have a mutual living at Fairbridge Hall. Grandmother is confused and questions Louis’ motives.

‘Will he propose to Felicite?’ She asks urgently once everyone has left the room and it is only Louis and her.

‘No, he will not.’ Louis answers, preparing himself for the inevitable question.

‘Then… why is he staying?’ Grandmother looks at him with disapproval once again. ‘People are going to talk. It is not good for our reputation.’

‘Grandmother, Mr. Styles is staying because I asked him to. He is pleasant company, has no property of his own. He will be assisting me running Fairbridge Hall, as I do not have a brother to help me running the estate. I think it is a perfect solution.’ Of course there are more reasons, private reasons, his grandmother does not need to know about. So far, Louis is not lying to her; Harry and Louis have discussed the topic to the last detail, making sure the family will accept Mr. Styles’ permanent stay without question. They only left a crucial detail out of the explanation.

Even though Grandmother accepts Louis’ explanation. She still is a little reluctant. The news of Mr. Styles not having a fortune of his own, makes marriage to Felicite immediately impossible in her eyes.

-~-

The marriage between Mr. Horan and Miss Styles is a happy occasion, with all of their friends and family attending, except for Mr. and Mrs. Napolitano, of course, who have just arrived in Italy.

‘Thank you for letting Harry live at Fairbridge Hall. Gemma is so very grateful to you; now she does not have to worry so much about her dear brother.’ Niall says when he briefly gets to talk with Louis.

‘He is an amazing kind man. It is a joy to have him around. Felicite and the twins adore him, even Grandmother likes him, although she worries about the reputation of the family, but when does she not.’ Louis reassures Niall.

~-~

**Autumn, October 17th, 1822**

Felicite runs as quickly as she can to her brother’s office with the package in her hands.

‘Louis! Louis! It has arrived! My book has arrived!’ She shouts. Louis and Harry look up with huge smiles on their faces.

Felicite drops the package on Louis’ desk, looking at him with exciting eyes.

‘Well, are you not going to open the package?’ Louis raises an eyebrow.

‘Yes, yes… of course.’ Her shaking hands pick up the package again and she removes the paper. There it is, her first published novel ‘Innocence and Ignorance’ by Felicite Tomlinson it says on the cover of the book. She brushes her fingers over it, when she looks up again, there are tears in her eyes.

‘I can not believe my story is published for everyone to read.’ She whispers quietly. Louis hugs her and says.

‘You earned it. You worked hard.’ He kisses her forehead.

‘Thank you for helping me find a publisher and to encourage me to write.’ She moves to Harry and hugs him.

‘I have always believed in you, you know that.’ Harry smiles warmly.

‘I have to write to my sisters and Mrs. Horan.’ Felicite excitedly takes her book with her to go to the library.

Louis watches her go. So many things changed over the past years. Grandmother died of influenza in early February 1818, the twins found husbands and both live in the south. Charlotte has visited once with her twin sons; he still wishes she lived in England, but she loves life in Italy. Felicite remains single; she writes and helps Louis and Harry at Fairbridge Hall and seems very content.

Louis never knew Felicite wrote short stories in her journal. She let Harry read a few of them. He was very impressed with her writing. She seemed to have a preference for mocking the noble society. After a lot of pressure from both Felicite and Harry, Louis had given his sister permission to send her book to a publishing company in London, resulting in a publication of her first novel today.

Liam and Sophia, as well as Niall and Gemma live nearby and they visit frequently. Miss Eleanor Calder recently married a Scottish Laird and now lives in the Scottish Highlands. Her brother, Mr. Anthony Calder, was offered a position at the Honourable East India Company and had moved to India a few years prior.

As for him, Louis and Harry are living together happily. Only Felicite and the servants know the true nature of their relationship. Harry’s health has improved and a couple of times a year they stay at their house near the beach. The sea air does wonders for Harry’s lungs.

Louis often wonders how his life would have been without the events that happened in the autumn of 1817. He can not imagine his life without Harry; the love of his life.

 

THE END


End file.
